Yukine and The Pervert Prince
by Momoka Mayuyu
Summary: Berawal dari memberi sepotong roti kepada orang sekarat di pinggir jalan, hidup Yukine tidak senyaman dulu lagi./bad summary/Rated T for safe.
1. Chapter 1

Mata Yukine berkedip pelan. Dia berjongkok melihat kakak yang sedang meringkuk malang di trotoar.

'Mati, ya?' pikir Yukine. Tangannya pelan-pelan berniat menggoyangkan bahu kakak itu, tapi terlambat ketika kepala sang kakak mendongak cepat dengan air liur menetes dari mulutnya.

Yukine terlonjak kaget dan menarik uluran tangannya mundur. Kakak itu menatapnya dengan nafsu tinggi―membuat Yukine takut. Dan air liur masih belum hilang.

"Lapar..."

Dan akhirnya Yukine paham dengan tatapan nafsu tadi.

.

.

Yukine and The Pervert Prince

Noragami © Adachitoka

AU/OOC

A/N: Di fict ini, Hiyori dan Yukine saya jadikan kakak-adik. Habis mereka unyu kalau deketan owo

.

.

"_Nyam... nyam..._"

Yukine menatap kakak itu dengan diam. Kebetulan sekali dia habis (disuruh kakaknya) berbelanja roti. Tapi sekarang satu dari beberapa roti itu sudah berpindah pemilik. Berpindah kepada kakak yang kelaparan setengah mati di depannya ini.

"_Nyam... nyam... _hei, terima kasih roti_nyam... nyam_... ya! Nyawaku benar-benar terto_nyam_long!"

Yukine mengernyit. "Habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu."

"Oh, iya_nyam_... namaku Yato. Nama_nyam_mu siapa?"

"...Iki," Yukine tak bohong. Itu nama marganya. Tentu saja Yukine takkan memberikan nama kecilnya secepat itu pada orang asing. Apalagi orang asing yang tidak menelan makanannya sebelum berbicara―menjijikan bagi Yukine.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih telah menyelamatkan nyawaku! Aku benar-benar kelaparan setengah mati!" ujar Yato.

Yukine mengangguk pelan. Setelah memastikan Yato selesai makan, dia beranjak pergi dari sana. Cepat-cepat; karena tak mau bertemu Yato lagi.

Yato menatap Yukine yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan. Detik berikutnya, senyum yang terkesan licik mengembang di wajah Yato. "Iki, ya?"

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

"Ah! Yukine-_kun_, _okaeri_!" seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat dikucir kuda muncul dari dalam menyambut Yukine. Gadis ini Hiyori Iki, kakak Yukine.

"Ini roti yang Kakak pesan," Yukine menyerahkan kresek putih berisi roti kepada Hiyori.

"Terima kasih, Yukine-_kun_!" Hiyori kembali ke dalam seraya menghitung jumlah roti. Yukine―setelah menaruh sandalnya di rak―berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Sebelum sempat melangkah lebih jauh, Hiyori berseru. "Yukine-_kun_, rotinya, kok, hilang satu?"

"Er... aku makan, Kak!" bohong Yukine.

Hiyori mengangguk maklum. Yukine kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar. Begitu sampai, dia hempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Sebenarnya hari ini tidak melelahkan bagi Yukine. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya terlelap dengan cepat, sampai tidak bangun hingga malam.

Begitu bangun, Yukine disambut oleh suara perutnya yang keroncongan. Dia lirik jam di dinding. Sudah pukul 9 pagi. Berarti dia melewatkan makan malam dan makan pagi secara bersamaan! (Untungnya, hari ini adalah Minggu).

"Kenapa Kak Hiyori tidak membangunkanku?" gumam Yukine.

Perutnya berbunyi dengan paksa. Yukine melangkah ke dapur dan menemukan secarik kertas tertempel di kulkas.

'Yukine-_kun_, kakak harus pergi les hari ini. Maaf tidak membangunkanmu tadi pagi; kakak buru-buru sekali. Ada uang di atas meja makan. Ambil dan cari makan di luar, ya.

Tertanda, kakakmu Hiyori Iki.'

Sebenarnya Yukine malas sekali keluar rumah hari Minggu. Tapi perutnya sudah merengek-rengek keras meminta asupan.

Yukine bergegas mengambil uang di meja dan pergi ke restoran. Tapi sialan. Uang yang dikasih kakaknya cuma cukup untuk beli roti. Tiba-tiba Yukine sadar sesuatu.

"...nasibku jadi mirip kakak kemarin, deh."

"Mungkin karena kita jodoh?"

Sontak Yukine melompat kaget dan melayangkan tinju. Yah, tinjunya tidak kena. Yukine membelalakkan mata mengetahui siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang. Ah, kakak yang kemarin. Si Yato.

"_Ohayou_, Iki-_kun_!" sapanya sambil cengar-cengir.

'Kenapa aku kebetulan bertemu dengan orang ini disini?' batin Yukine.

"Iki-_kun_ sedang apa disini?"

"Urusanmu memangnya?" Yukine segera berjalan menjauhi Yato.

"Eh? Iki-_kun_, tunggu sebentar!"

"Orang asing, jangan mengikutiku."

"Iki-_kun_!" Yato menarik lengan Yukine. Karena pada dasarnya Yukine lebih kecil dan tidak sekekar Yato, dia tidak bisa melawan tarikan itu.

"Apa lagi, Yato-_san_?" tanya Yukine cuek.

Yato berdeham. Genggaman tangannya semakin kuat. Yukine meringis sedikit.

"Iki-_kun_, aku benar-benar senang karena waktu itu kau menyelamatkan nyawaku," ujar Yato.

'Dia sudah berterima kasih, 'kan kemarin? Dan apa maksudnya menyelamatkan nyawa?! Hei, itu cuma roti,' Yukine membatin kesal.

"Karena itu, Iki-_kun_―"

Yukine mengernyit. 'Dia benar-benar mau berterima kasih (lagi)?'

"―menikahlah denganku!"

.

.

"Iki-_kuuuuuun_! Tungu, jangan tinggalkan akuuuuuu!"

Yukine terus berjalan tanpa menoleh. Masa bodoh dia belum sarapan. Yang penting menjauh dari orang ini. Orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yato. Yukine benar-benar dibuat malu olehnya.

'Gila! Gila! Gila! Gila!' Yukine terus mengumpat dalam hati sambil mempercepat jalannya. Ugh... perutnya sudah sakit sekali. Seperti inikah derita yang dialami Yato kemarin?

...

Heh, masa bodoh dengan deritanya!

"Iki-_kun_."

Mata Yukine melebar. Ia dikagetkan oleh suara bariton yang berbisik halus di telinganya. Yukine membalikkan badan pelan-pelan. Yato tepat di hadapannya sekarang―memasang tampang serius dan khawatir. Terkesan memesona dan bercahaya bagai―hei, hei! Lupakan bayangan itu.

"Kamu... belum makan?" tanya Yato.

Yukine membalikkan badan lagi dan kembali berjalan. "Sudah, kok."

"Ho? Masa'? Omong-omong, kau mau 'kan menikah denganku?" sosok keren Yato tadi hilang sekejap.

"Dasar _gay_!"

"Hah? Jadi kau cowok?"

"Kalau aku bukan cowok, kau takkan memanggilku dengan _suffix _'_kun_'."

"Oh, kau benar! Tapi memang kebiasaanku memanggil cewek dengan '_kun_' dan cowok dengan '_chan_'."

'Di memang gila, Tuhan...'

Kemudian, tak ada salah satu diantara mereka yang berbicara. Hening sampai di kompleks perumahan. Yukine tiba-tiba sadar sesuatu...

"Kenapa kau mengikutikuuuuuuu?!"

Yato berkedip polos. "Aku kabur dari rumah, jadi tidak punya rumah."

"Hah?! Pulang sana! Atau cari apartemen―"

"Ah. Aku tidak punya uang. Kecuali kalau kau mau memberiku lima yen―"

"Lima yen mana cukup untuk menyewa apartemen. Huh!" Yukine langsung berlari menuju rumahnya yang sudah terlihat atapnya.

"Eh? Iki-_kun_! Tunggu dulu! Aku betul-betul tidak punya rumah! Izinkan aku tidur bersamamu!" dan Yato juga ikut berlari.

Yukine menghambur diri masuk ke dalam rumah. Ditutupnya pintu dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi _BLAM_ yang nyaring. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan perutnya semakin sakit. Mungkin ini akhir hidupnya?

Ah. Berlebihan.

Yukine berjalan ke dapur. Berharap ada makanan walau hanya sekedar camilan di sana, Yukine membuka kulkas. Nihil, kecuali kalau Yukine mau makan es batu.

"_Huff_... kakak juga belum pulang...," desah Yukine. 'Dia sebenarnya les apa? Aku baru tahu dia ikut kegiatan.'

_KRUYUUUUK_

Perut Yukine berbunyi lagi. Yang namanya lapar memang menyiksa. Dia teringat Yato lagi―

"TIDAAAAAK! SINGKIRKAN WAJAH ITUUUUUU!"

.

.

"Sampai jumpa, Hiyori-_chan_!"

"Sampai jumpa."

Hiyori telah pulang dari lesnya dan kini tengah berjalan menuju rumah. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Lumayan lama juga lesnya rupanya.

"Aku ingin tahu Yukine-_kun_ sedang apa di rumah. Aku bawa kue kesukaannya, kurasa dia akan suka," begitulah pikiran Hiyori selama perjalanan. Yah, tentunya dia tidak tahu adik tercintanya sedang sekarat karena belum makan di rumah.

Hiyori baru saja akan membuka gerbang rumahnya sampai dia tertegun. Pintu rumahnya terbuka sedikit. Apakah ada maling atau halusinasi saja, dia tidak tahu.

"Yukine-_kun_? Kau di rumah?" panggil Hiyori ketika dia masuk. Hiyori melirik ke arah _genkan_. Ada dua sepatu di sana. Hiyori mengernyit. 'Apa ada orang datang kemari?'

Hiyori meletakkan sepatunya dan masuk. "Yukine-_kun_, _tadaima_!"

Yukine tak menjawab. Hiyori jadi khawatir. Mungkin memang benar-benar ada maling di rumah ini.

Hiyori melangkah menuju dapur. Tangan dan kakinya sudah siap melancarkan serangan apabila memang benar ada orang asing datang kemari. Dan begitu Hiyori sampai, dia terkejut bukan main.

Seorang pria dengan rambut ungu gelap dan mata biru sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan heran. Hiyori juga sama herannya. Dan detik kemudian, mereka berdua sama-sama berteriak:

"SIAPA KAU?!"

Keduanya tak saling menjawab. Mereka masing-masing melemparkan tatapan tajam yang penuh kewaspadaan. Sampai Hiyori melihat sosok anak berumur 14 tahun yang tengah tidur (atau mungkin pingsan) di gendongan pria itu, barulah dia membuka mulut.

"Yukine-_kun_!"

"Yukine-_kun_?" pria itu mengernyit.

Dan saat inilah momen penting bagi Hiyori untuk melayangkan tinjunya.

"Lepaskan Yukine-_kuuuuuuuun_!" tendangan ala Touno-_sama_, petinju idola Hiyori, melayang pada pria itu. Tidak sempat mengelak, pria itu terhempas ke luar jendela. Tentunya Yukine ditangkap cepat oleh Hiyori.

"Yukine-_kun_! Yukine-_kun_!" Hiyori menepuk-nepuk pipi Yukine.

Yukine membuka matanya pelan-pelan. "Kak... Hiyori? Oh, aku belum mati..."

"Kau kenapa?!"

"Lapar...," jawab Yukine lemah. "Lapar sekali. Aku tidak bisa bertahan hidup lagi rasanya."

"Hah? Lapar? Bukannya sudah kuberi uang buat beli makanan?"

"Cuma cukup buat beli roti."

"Lalu kenapa tidak beli roti?"

Haruskah Yukine bilang kalau rencananya memang beli roti tapi diganggu oleh seorang _stalker_ yang mengaku pangeran dan mengikutinya sampai rumah?

Tidak. Jangan. Kakaknya bisa cemas nanti.

"Tidak ada toko yang buka, Kak...," dalam hati Yukine menyesal sudah bohong dua kali.

"Kalau begitu makan kue saja dulu, sekedar mengisi perut. Tunggu sebentar kakak ambilkan, ya."

Yukine mengangguk.

Hiyori mengambil kantong plastikyang berisi kue-kue yang dibelinya. Tujuannya kue-kue itu untuk dia makan bersama Yukine. Tapi biar sajalah Yukine ambil semuanya.

Tiba-tiba Hiyori ingat sesuatu. Pria yang tadi itu... siapa, ya?

"Yukine-_kun_, ini kuenya," Hiyori meletakkan piring berisi kue-kue di atas meja. Yukine berdiri dan melangkah tertatih-tatih ke meja makan. Syukurlah ada kue kecil yang (setidaknya) bisa mengisi perutnya.

"Oh, iya, Yukine-_kun_. Tadi ada seorang laki-laki disini. Dia berambut ungu gelap dan bermata biru langit. Kau kenal?" tanya Hiyori.

Yukine menghentikkan makannya. "Rambut ungu... mata biru... hmm... kurasa aku tidak pernah―ah, tunggu!" Yukine memutar-mutar ingatannya. Ciri-ciri begitu... er...

"YATO?!" jerit Yukine.

"Yato?" Hiyori mengernyit. "Oh, kau mengenalnya? Berarti aku harus minta maaf karena sudah menghempasnya ke langit tadi."

Yukine gemetaran. "Tadi... dia disini?"

Hiyori mengangguk mantap.

'Dia masuk rumahku?!'

"Kak, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya! Kemarin kebetulan aku bertemu di kelaparan di pinggir jalan, jadi kukasih makan. Dia langsung memperkenalkan dirinya dan aku buru-buru pulang. Makanya roti kemarin hilang satu―maaf berbohong. Tapi tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya lagi dan dia bilang, dia... dia..."

"Dia bilang apa?"

'Mengajakku menikah dan tidur bersama?'

"D-Dia... eh... dia bilang, dia tidak punya rumah. Katanya kabur dari rumah. Ahahaha...," Yukine tertawa canggung.

"Eh? Tidak punya rumah? Kenapa tidak menyewa apartemen saja?" kata Hiyori.

"Tidak punya uang katanya."

"Hmm... kenapa tidak diajak tinggal bersama kita?"

"_DAMEEEEE_! Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama seorang _gay_!" jerit Yukine.

_KRIIK... KRIIK..._

'A-Aduh... aku keceplosan,' Yukine sergap menutup mulutnya. Gawatlah sudah...

Yukine melirik Hiyori takut-takut. Kakaknya itu sekarang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap. Wajahnya benar-benar mengerikan. Yukine meneguk ludah.

"Apa dia menggodamu?" suara Hiyori bahkan terkesan lebih bariton dibanding Yato.

"T-Tidak, dia―"

"Jangan bertemu dengannya lagi."

"B-Baik."

Sekarang Yukine menyesal tak membiarkan Yato mati kelaparan saja kemarin.

* * *

Ah~ YatoYuki merusak pendirian straight-ku (?) OAO #lupakan

Ufff... sepertinya yang mau disampaikan kali ini tidak banyak. Hanya sekedar peringatan mungkin ada banyak typo di atas dan banyak hal-hal gak jelas di fict ini. Udah di cek beberapa kali, sih, tapi kayaknya masih ada yang kurang T.T

Oh, dan satu lagi! Meski judulnya pervert, gak bakal ada yang di luar batas rate T, kok!

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca atau sekedar melihat terus keluar.

Salam,

Momoka Mayuyu.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nanti langsung pulang ke rumah, jangan main ke tempat-tempat asing. Terus kalau ditanya orang yang tak kau kenal, langsung lari. Jangan lewat jalan sepi. Jangan pulang kemalaman. Kalau kedinginan pasang saja jaketmu. Nah, ini bawa payung juga! Sepertinya hari akan hujan. Kalaupun tidak hujan, kurasa akan panas. Jangan lupa―"

"Kak, aku bukan anak kecil. Bisa jaga diri," Yukine lekas menginterupsi Hiyori. Penyakit Hiyori kambuh lagi. Penyakit _overprotective sister_-nya. Ugh, gara-gara si sialan Yato itu!

"Oh, oke. Kakak minta maaf. Tapi Yukine-_kun_, bagaimana kalau kau tunggu kakak menjemputmu saat pulang sekolah?"

"E-Eh?! Jangan!"

Hiyori memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa jangan?"

Yukine menggaruk tengkuknya. Sudah pasti dia malu. Tapi, ya... tidak enak dengan Hiyori. "Kakak juga pasti mau pulang bersama teman-teman Kakak. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kakak bersenang-senang saja dengan yang lain."

Hiyori menunduk. Yukine jadi merasa bersalah. Apa dia salah bicara?

"Hiks... Yukine-_kun_―"

Ah... ternyata memang benar.

"―tetaplah jadi adikku! Huwaaaa!"

Oh, salah dugaan. Hiyori justru terharu dan memeluk Yukine erat-erat; sampai lupa jam berapa sekarang.

"Kak Hiyori... nanti kita telat."

Dan Hiyori pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Ah, maaf! Hehehe...

"Tapi Yukine-k_un_, kau harus camkan baik-baik yang ini!"

Yukine mendongak. "Hng?"

"Kalau bertemu si Yato-_gay_, kau harus lari atau tinju dia, ya?"

Dengan senang hati.

.

.

Yukine and The Pervert Prince

Noragami © Adachitoka

AU/OOC

A/N: Yukine dan Yato dibuat seumuran supaya jalan ceritanya jalan, terima kasih.

.

.

Yukine selalu menyukai hari Senin. Mungkin dia satu-satunya murid di sekolahnya yang sangat cinta akan sekolah dan pelajaran, serta PR menumpuk. Orang-orang mewajarkan hal ini. "Paling karena Iki itu pintar, makanya suka belajar," begitulah komentar mereka.

Memang betul. Yukine selalu jadi juara kelas (bahkan juara umum). Tapi jadi seorang cerdas bukan berarti dia jadi mencintai pelajaran. Kebalikannya, karena dia terlalu cinta dengan belajar (sungguh, waktu kecil Yukine berharap bisa menikahi Matematika), karena itulah dia menjadi pintar.

Dengan langkah mantapnya, Yukine berjalan dengan penuh semangat menuju kelasnya begitu dia sampai di sekolah. Senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Oh, iya! Hari ini ada matematika―

"Hari ini berjam-jam tanpa Yato!"

―mungkin bukan matematika yang membuatnya gembira.

.

.

Yukine mendelik tidak percaya. Mulutnya menganga.

Papan tulis di depannya entah sudah berapa kali disumpahi oleh Yukine. Apalagi tulisan _kanji_ berwarna putih yang ditorehkan di papan tulis itu. Lebih baik dia buta huruf daripada bisa membaca dengan jelas tulisannya.

'Sialan... hari Senin indahku kemana perginya?'

"―mulai hari ini, Yato Gami menjadi bagian dari kelas kita."

"Mohon bantuannya, minna!" seru Yato penuh semangat.

Rupanya tulisan _kanji_ tersebut adalah nama Yato: Yato Gami.

Yukine menenggelamkan wajahnya ke meja; tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yato masih di depan bicara singkat soal tempat duduk bersama wali kelas.

Oh, kalau tempat duduk... ada yang kosong di sebelah Yukine.

...

Apa? Di sebelah siapa?

Yukine sontak mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia baru ingat soal itu. Dan... Yato sudah berjalan ke arah bangku di sebelahnya. Oh, Tuhan!

"T-TIDAAAAAAK!"

.

.

Istirahat, meja Yato sudah seperti sebungkus permen yang dikeroyok para semut. Biasa, kalau ada murid baru seisi kelas langsung penasaran tingkat tinggi (dengan kata lain: _kepo_). Yah, semua kecuali beberapa orang yang cuek. Terutama Yukine.

"Kau berasal dari mana?" tanya salah satu.

"Oh, aku dari Kyoto!"

"Tinggal di mana?"

"Apartemen. Cukup dekat dari sini."

Yukine berdecak kesal. 'Sialan. Katanya kau tidak punya rumah.'

"Kenapa memilih sekolah ini? Padahal SMP A lebih bagus."

"Oh, aku cuma ingin menjumpai calon istriku!"

'Istri? Oh, sudah punya calon. Baguslah...,' Yukine menyeruput jusnya. Jus bukan beli, dari Hiyori.

"Hah? Maksudmu calon pacarmu atau apa?"

"Bukan! Maksudku di masa depan nanti, dia akan jadi istriku."

"Memangnya siapa?"

Hal-hal yang mengenai cinta... selalu memikat anak-anak remaja. Dan itu topik yang paling dihindari Yukine.

"Itu istriku!" Yato dengan polosnya (dan bersemangat) menuding Yukine yang duduk di meja sebelahnya. Alhasil, Yukine terbatuk dan menyemburkan jusnya.

"Oh..."

_What the_―santai sekali mereka bilang "oh" begitu?! Memangnya mereka tidak jijik dengan gay atau semacamnya?!

"Iya, sih... Iki memang manis!" komentar salah satu lelaki.

"Kau betul. Dia juga sopan dan cerdas, memang cocok jadi istri," sahut lelaki lain. Dan begitulah seterusnya, para laki-laki menyetujui pendapat Yato.

'M-Mereka semua homo?!' Yukine memeluk dirinya sendiri. Oh... ini gila! Bagaimana dengan anak perempuan? Apa mereka tidak jijik―

"KYAAA! Akhirnya bisa lihat BL secara _live_ tanpa beli _doujinshi_ lagiiii!" itu semua jeritan para anak gadis.

'G-Gadis-gadis di kelasku... SEMUANYA _FUJOOOOO_?!'

"Hei, kalian...," Yato berkacak pinggang. Matanya menatap tajam pada siswa-siswa yang masih mengelilinginya. Tangannya dengan cepat menyambar Yukine yang masih batuk-batuk di sebelah.

Yukine membulatkan matanya. Tenaga Yato memang besar sehingga Yukine dengan cepat sudah dalam dekapan pria itu.

"Iki-_kun_ punyaku. Cuma punyaku. Kalau kalian dekat-dekat dengannya, kepala kalian sudah terpaku di tiang bendera sekolah. Paham?"

Seketika kelas pun dinuansai aura horor.

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau bicara begitu?"

Yato hanya nyengir mendengar pertanyaan Yukine. Semua siswa sudah pergi. Tepatnya, ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Tapi Yukine menahan Yato untuk tidak pulang dulu.

"Kau kenapa, sih, Iki-_kun_? Aku cuma mengungkapkan isi hatiku, kok!"

"Isi hati apanya?! _April Fool_ sudah lewat," Yukine memalingkan muka. Yato tertegun.

"Cintaku padamu itu sungguhan," dan lagi-lagi suara bariton Yato menggema di telinga Yukine.

"C-Cinta? _Gay_, jangan bercanda!"

"Menurutmu aku bercanda?" Yato menatap tajam Yukine. Yukine menelan ludah. Orang ini betul-betul _gay_, begitu?

"Omong-omong, Iki-_kun_," Yato kembali lagi, dan saat ini ia tengah memainkan jari telunjuknya. "Perempuan yang kemarin ada di rumahmu... kok dia memanggilmu Yukine?"

"Itu... karena... namaku memang Yukine, tentu saja. Yukine Iki," jawab Yukine (dengan terpaksa). "Ya, kau tahu, 'kan... kita tidak bisa langsung memberitahukan nama kecil ke orang asing―" Yukine melirik Yato takut-takut. Alasannya bisa diterima, 'kan?

"Eh, tapi aku bukan orang asing, 'kan, sekarang? Aku calon suamimu."

"Jijik!"

Yato tertawa. "Lalu, gadis itu siapa?"

"...kakakku, Hiyori Iki."

"Kakak Yukine-_kun_?!"

'Hei, apa aku mengizinkannya memanggilku "Yukine"?' dengus Yukine dalam hati. "Iya. Dan kuanjurkan agar kau jangan bertemu dengannya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ya... pokoknya jangan saja. Bahaya."

Oh, tunggu! Sebenarnya keinginan Yukine justru supaya Yato disepak terjang Hiyori. Kenapa tak mempertemukan mereka berdua saja?

Yukine tersenyum licik dalam hati.

"Bahaya, ya? Memangnya kakakmu _brother complex_ atau semacamnya?"

"Ah, tidak! Tidak! Aku salah, dia tidak berbahaya sama sekali!" sangkal Yukine. Di benaknya sudah bermunculan beribu rencana licik.

"Berarti aku boleh ke rumahmu lagi?"

"Tentu sa―"

Eh?

...

...

...

"Oh, benar juga! Kau kemarin kenapa masuk rumahku?!"

Yato menggaruk-garuk pipi. "Habisnya kau kupanggil-panggil dari luar tidak menjawab. Kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu, makanya aku menerobos masuk. Dan kulihat kau sudah pingsan di dapur. Tadinya mau kuangkat ke dokter, sih. Tapi... tapi..."

Yukine mengernyit. "Tapi apa?"

Yato memandang Yukine dengan pipi merah. Benar-benar merah seperti tomat masak. "Aku... terlalu lama menatap wajah Yukine-_kun_ sampai kakakmu datang.

"Dan... dan...," Yato batuk sebentar. "B-Bibir Yukine-_kun_ yang tipis dan merah muda segar itu membuatku tak tahan! Benar-benar menggiurkan. Terus, lehermu yang putih dan mulus itu juga bikin geregetan. Ingin kumakan saja rasanyaaaa!" Yato menjerit-jerit dengan hidung berkesimbah darah.

Yukine memeluk dirinya lagi. Bulu kuduknya rontok semua rasanya. "Apa-apaan―kau menciumku?!"

"T-Tidak, sih...," Yato membalikkan badan; tak mau menatap Yukine terlalu lama. "Aku berusaha menahan, tahu! Tentunya _first kiss_-ku denganmu harus di tempat romantis―"

"Sudah, jangan bicara lagi!" Yukine langsung jalan cepat-cepat keluar kelas. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan. Bukan karena dia merasa perasaannya ke Yato berubah. Melainkan karena dia gugup dan tidak tahu harus menanggapi ucapan Yato. "Dasar. Dia benar-benar _gay_..."

.

.

Sudah terlalu sore. Yukine harus menerima kalau di rumah nanti, kakaknya akan memberi celotehan-celotehan sepanjang daftar kerja Spongebob Squarepants.

Nah, malah keluar _fandom_.

"Haaaah...," Yukine mendesah panjang. Rumahnya kira-kira masih jauh. Ah, mengenai rumah... bagaimana dengan Yato, ya? Dia bilang sekarang tinggal di apartemen dekat sekolah. Tapi darimana dia dapat uang untuk menyewa apartemen?

Hei, sudah! Jangan pikirkan Yato!

"Yukine-_kun_...," suara horor yang satu level di atas Sadako menyembur masuk ke telinga Yukine. Yukine yang daritadi menundukkan kepalanya mendongak. Hiyori berdiri di depannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Aura neraka yang bisa melahap siapapun terpancar dari tubuhnya. Jantung Yukine rasanya mendadak berhenti. Selain karena kakaknya ini―entahlah, Yukine juga masih ragu orang di depannya Hiyori atau bukan―memancarkan aura tak bersahabat tersebut, Hiyori juga menampakkan wajah terseram yang sangat tidak-cocok-untuk-anak-di-bawah-umur-dan-penderita-sakit-jantung.

"H-Hai, Kak Hiyori... sore...," sebelum Hiyori siap mengeluarkan senapan maut yang berupa ceramahan panjang lebar, Yukine terlebih dulu menegak ludah.

"Kenapa telat?" pertama-tama, pertanyaan masuk akal dulu yang dilontarkan Hiyori.

"Itu, Kak... aku ada―"

"Sedang berduaan dengan si _gay_?" potong Hiyori.

"T-Tidak, kok!" Yukine menggeleng cepat. "Kenapa Kakak di sini?"

"Mencari kamu, tentu saja! Tidak tahu apa Kakak sudah menunggu setengah jam di rumah! Memangnya kamu pikir Kakak tidak khawatir?! Baru tadi pagi Kakak bilang jangan pulang kemalaman! Terus kenapa kamu lewat jalan sepi?! Kaki Kakak sudah penat cari kamu keliling kompleks! Jantung Kakak mau copot rasanya kamu tidak pulang-pulang, Yukine-_kun_! Memangnya Yukine-_kun_ tidak memikirkan Kakak di rumah bagaimana?! Kalau ada penculik lewat-lewat sekitar sini bagaimana?! Kamu mau ditangkap terus membiarkan si penculik minta tebusan, lalu Kakak harus bekerja keras sampai tua renta cuma buat bayar tebusan kamu?! Kamu mau Kakak gadaikan rumah cuma supaya membuat si penculik puas?! Kamu mau―"

"Kak, Kak... imajinasi Kakak berlebihan. Mana mungkin ada penculik yang mau menangkap anak sepertiku. Kita, 'kan tidak kaya."

"Yukine-_kun_, biar tidak kaya dan bergelimang harta, kamu itu imut! Bagaimana kalau penculik berpikir untuk menjualmu karena dirimu terlalu imut?! Atau bagaimana kalau penculik terpesona melihat wajahmu dan tiba-tiba berubah jadi seorang _gay_?! Bagaimana kalau Yukine-_kun_ 'diapa-apakan' sama om-om _pedo_ yang _gay_?! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba si Yato yang kamu ceritakan itu loncat dari atas pohon sana dan menangkap kamu, lalu dia menyeretmu ke gudang simpanannya yang gelap gulita, dan setelah itu―"

"B-Berhenti, Kak! Aku jijik membayangkannya!" Yukine menutup mulut Hiyori. "Jangan dilanjutkan..."

Hiyori mengangguk. Digenggamnya tangan Yukine sampai adiknya itu meringis dahsyat dalam hati (kalau rintihannya dikeluarkan lewat mulut, Hiyori bisa cemas dan merasa bersalah, lalu mengurung diri di kamar seperti lima tahun lalu).

"Sekarang kita pulang. Di rumah sudah Kakak buatkan makan malam. Tapi kau harus mandi dulu dan berpakaian rapi. Terus kalau mau makan jangan lupa cuci tangan―"

"Iya, iya!"

Selagi mereka berjalan menuju rumah, tak ada yang menyadari kalau dari atas pohon, Yato mendengarkan ceramah tadi dengan saksama.

"Ho... Hiyori Iki memberiku ide cemerlang!"

* * *

Cuma mau bilang... bahwa di chapter 1 ada kesalahan kalimat/plakk

Ya, segitu aja! #digampar

Sampai jumpa~! *kabur*


End file.
